Abuse and Death
by trucymagic
Summary: Sometimes, i wish i could hide, run and never be heard. I've never been perfect, nobody ever has, but i'm abused cause i'm not. I try and try and i always will, but I'm just not good enough. My First Oneshot! Please Review! A Ryan Story. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or its Cast.**

* * *

Sometimes, i wish i could hide, run and never be heard. I've never been perfect, nobody ever has, but i'm abused cause i'm not. I try and try and i always will, but I'm just not good enough. If they could only see, that somethings were never meant to be. I could be perfect. I stood there in my bedroom staring out a dark glassy window, tears filled my eyes as i saw a car park in the driveway. I saw a figure run toward the door to hear the doorbell rapidly ring. I ran to the door as fast as i could, and opened the door for the figure could enter the house all to receive a slap on my face. "You weren't fast enough!!! You're supposed to open the door the FIRST TIME IT RINGS!!!" the figure shouted in the voice of my father. I only nodded and to receive another slap on my face. "You're supposed to answer, peck!!!" he shouted again slapping me again. I placed a hand on my cheek, then replied "Yes, sir. I will answer the door the first time it rings"

* * *

Today i went to school, with bruises all over me. All they could do was stare, but some others just ignored. To some i'm a nothing, to others i'm a fool. After school is always the same, i walk out the doors of East High to face another beating, by Troy and his basketball boys. They throw me at a wall, then throw me to the ground. They stomp on my bruises and kick my ribs. Once they leave and run away, i touch my sides to only feel, the red liquid running down my side. I just laid the sprawled on the ground, with my hands on my sides and my face to the ground. I struggle to get up, only to fall to the ground again. Once i finally get up, i limp to my house leaving a trail of blood behind me. I reach my house and open the door. I hurriedly walk to my room, to avoid another punch. I reach my room and collapse to the floor, and i lay there crying in pain. I want the pain to stop, but it won't go away. I try to stopp the punches and kicks, but they always come back to me. I want my life to end, right here and right now. No one will care, not even my sibling, and once i'm gone no one will notice that i ever left.

I got up off the floor and ran to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bandage. I wrapped it around my sides and around my chest. This would have to be 10th bandage this week. I walked out of the bathroom and stood face to face with my father. "Where have you been peck?? I told you be home right away!!! Now you have to suffer the consequences." he punched me in my stomach and squeezed my newly bandaged ribs. He threw me to the floor and laughed in delight."Get up, kid!!! It's not like i'm gunna pick ya up!" he shouted. I stuggled to feet but was thrown to the ground again. "Awww, poor lil' peck can't up of the ground," he mocked then walked away. No one knows what i'm going through.

Its late at night and i'm in my bed,staring at a dark,blank ceiling. The floor and walls were covered in blood, cause of all my beatings. No matter how hard i try they never wash out. To see them everyday, scars me and brings back the pain. I remember every moment as if it had just happened. My ceiling is bare, no stains of blood. It reminds me of how things used to be before everything had to be perfect and all of the abuse. It hurts to cry, cause all the tears clean my wounds. It stings my skin and burns my eyes, but that's the only way to let all the pain release, is to cry. I close my eyes as one last tear tends to fall, and I fall asleep as if nothing ever happened at all. I dream of a new day where things can only get better, but when it's reality it will never come true.

* * *

I woke up that morning and stepped out of bed, walking towards my closet for something fresh and new. I barely have anything, their all hand-me-downs or torn. I baiscally wear thesame thing all the time. Each one of my outfits are stained with blood, and the stains will never leave. I pull on an outfit and rush out the door so i don't come face-to-face with my father once more. I want to run away, i want to get away from this cursed Albequeque, but where would i go? Where would i stay? Those are the questions that will always hold me back. I arrive at the school to receive mocks and stares. To be teased and beat up just like any other day. I love them all, i really do. They just don't know what i've gone through.

It's after school, its 4 o'clock. I walk out the doors to find my pathway is completely blocked. Troy and his boys are ready for their game, they throw me to ground and bully me. I struggle to get up and they laugh and scorn. They throw rocks and twigs, and push me into the mud. They run away laughing as every other day before, they stop to stare and continue laughing all over again. I walked towards the sidewalk leading to my house, and cross the street. Some person didn't see me and ran over me. Why did have to end this way, i would have rather died with a beating than the pain of a car. But the pain is all gone, no more tears, and no more beatings.

Cause today, I, Ryan Evans, have just died today.

* * *

**A/N**: Ohkaii so this was a really short oneshot, but i wrote 600 or 700 words!!!! Anyways i wrote this to help stop abuse. I mean ABUSE IS WRONG!!! I was inspired by a oneshot by stormburst?? and one of those things you post in your profile i remember the last line it was like "My name is Sarah and i am 3, tonight my daddy murdered me". But i really hope this touched you. i worked hard on this. Anyways please Review!!!

-Kay


End file.
